Digital fabrication is a broad term encompassing many technologies that are used to fabricate physical objects from data, which is usually in the form of computer aided design (CAD) models. This may include traditional rapid prototyping methods such as subtractive manufacturing, of which computer numerical control (CNC) milling is most common and additive methods whereby an object is produced by slicing it into layers and building up each layer at a time. Fused deposition modeling (FDM), Stereolithography Apparatus (SLA) and Selective Laser Sintering (SLS) 3D printing are some examples of additive techniques. Industrial robotic arms have been used for rapid prototyping and sculptured surface cutting, and subtractive manufacturing has been done by 5 axis robotic arms for shaping 3D foam objects with a hot tip. Additive manufacturing techniques have also been successfully implemented with robotic arms, where, for example, a multiple degrees of freedom (DOF) robotic arm has been used for multi-material and multi-functional fabrication processes including 3D printing and CNC milling. This is achieved by using different specialized end effectors for each process. Additive techniques such as direct metal deposition as well as traditional FDM based 3D printing have also been done. There is still a need for devices for digital fabrication that are easy to operate and move to various work surfaces.